


First Thought

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Contemplative Ruby, Day 3: Silver Eye Strength, Don't copy to another site, F/F, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: To use the silver eyes, one must think about those they love.So why is her first thought always her?White Rose Week Day 3: Silver Eyes Strength





	First Thought

The silver eyes were meant to protect people, meant to preserve life.

Ruby felt like she should’ve known that even without Maria telling her that.

_ “Think about the people who love you. Focus on the thought of them, the way they make you feel.” _

And so, it made sense that in order to use them, she would think of the people she loved the most, the people she wanted to protect.

And it was… odd.

Because her first thought wasn’t her sister who she’d known all her life, who had protected her, who loved her as the best big sister in the world.

Her first thought wasn’t her father, who had already lost one person he’d loved.

It wasn’t her uncle, her mentor who’d taught her how to fight in the first place.

One would think that these people, her family, would be the first to pop into her mind. That they would be the ones who she wanted to protect most.

But instead, it was  _ her. _

Hair and skin as white as snow. Icy blue eyes, sometimes narrowed in anger, sometimes soft and sad, sometimes sparkling with happiness. Lips curled up in a gentle smile when she thought no one was looking.

Weiss Schnee.

Ruby wondered at the warmth in her chest that bloomed at the thought of her partner, the girl known for her chilly demeanor.

_ “Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected.” _

But she knew that more than anyone else in the world, Weiss was the one she wished to protect.

And the thought of her made the light grow even stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Who was the first person on Ruby's mind both when Jinn separated them and when she activated her silver eyes in the finale?
> 
> That's right, it was Weiss.
> 
> That's true love right there.


End file.
